Harry Potter fan fic book 6
by Lunaloveg
Summary: )


Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter one!  
  
Sirius house:  
  
Sirius stood with the door and gave Harry a big hug and welcomed him to his new home. Harry was so happy to be with his godfather, and even happyer he was going to live there. They had a big party for him. All his friends were there. Hermione sat and talk with Luna and Ginny. Ron dance with Padma And Fred and George were talking to Lupin. They all seem to have fun. Harry walk over to Sirius and sat down beside him.  
  
"Do you have fun Harry?". Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks for having this party for me", Harry said happy.  
  
"No problem Harry!" Sirius said and smiled to Harry.  
  
Harry stood up smiled back to Sirius and went over to Hermione, Luna and Ginny.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Luna said.  
  
Harry smiled at her.  
  
"So.... Somebody wanna dance?" Harry said and looked at one to another.  
  
"Yes. I will!" Luna said and took his hand and walked to the dance-floor there Ron and Padma were dancing. They danced close to eachother and it looked like Hermione and Ginny were talking about them, But Harry didn't care.  
  
After the dance Harry went over to Sirius again and sat down on a chair.  
  
"So... Do you like Luna?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Yeah I like her. She's nice" Harry said.  
  
Lupin came over to Sirius and Harry.  
  
"Fred and George are insane" Lupin said and laugh.  
  
Harry start laughing and everybody looked at Fred and George who were dancing.  
  
"That's our war dance" Fred said and laughed.  
  
"And it make us strong" George said ironic.  
  
Everybody start laughing.  
  
Somebody knocked at the door and they all looked at Sirius.  
  
"Who can that be?" Fred said.  
  
"It gotta be your parets". Sirius said and went over to the door.  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley came in.  
  
"Hello Kids" Mr Weasley said. Mrs Wasley came running over to Harry and gave him a big hug,  
  
"Hello Mr Weasley". Sirius said and sat down on his chair again.  
  
"Harry dear. How are you?" Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"Fine Thanks" Harry said and smiled softly at her.  
  
They all had fun. Till Mrs Weasley said it was bedtime and all went up to bed. Next morning Harry was the first out of bed. He dressed and went down. Sirius was making breakfast.  
  
"Do you want bacon and egg Harry" Sirius said  
  
"Yes please" Harry said  
  
When they were finish Luna came running over to Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry" Luna said. Her eye's were blinking so fast that Harry had to look somewhere else.  
  
"Hi Luna" Harry said and looked at her closely. He looked over at Ron. He was holding Padmas hand.  
  
"Are Ron and Padma together?" Harry asked Luna.  
  
"I think so". Luna said and looked in Harry's eye's.  
  
Harry thought that Luna looked so beautiful when she looked at him like that, and her long blong hair were flying around her.  
  
"So...." Harry said and looked at her.  
  
"Oh I just want to ask you about somethimg If thats ok" Luna said and looked back at Harry.  
  
"Yeah! O'course. Just ask!" Harry said  
  
"Do you like me?" Luna said and looked more beautiful than ever.  
  
"er..... Yeah! Of course i do" Harry said. Both of them fell silence. Harry had Luna in his head now.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius called. Sirius got Him out of his thought about Luna.  
  
"Sorry Luna, but Sirius calling" Harry ran down to the kitchen whitout taking his eye's away from Luna.  
  
"What is it" Harry said  
  
"Dumbledore want's to speak to you" Sirius said and walked away from the kitchen.  
  
"So..." Harry said  
  
"Do you wanna be the new defence against the dark art's teacher?" Dumbledore asked him. Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Er.. Sir... Im to young... Im just 16 sir..." Harry said  
  
"I know Harry. But you are a powerful Wizard Harry. The best one I know about." Dumbledore said  
  
"Well..... I can think about it..." Harry said and hold his breath.  
  
"Good Harry." Dumbledore said and he disappeard from the kitchen.  
  
Harry went out to the others and told them about what Dumbledore had asked him about.  
  
"Wow Harry. You said yes. didn't you?" Hermione said  
  
" I said I was going to think about it" Harry said and looked proud. But bluched when Ron looked at him.  
  
Harry went up to Hedwig. Somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I come in" Said a voice who was Luna's.  
  
"Of course" Harry said and sat down on the bed, Luna came in and sat beside him in the bed. He could feel that Luna was looking at him. Harry turned his head and looked straight in her eye's.  
  
"So..." Harry said and looked at her to see if she was going to say something or not.  
  
"I came here to say that I like you to Harry" Luna said and smiled at him and kissed him on his scar.  
  
His face felt red.. He felt like he was in heaven...  
  
"Well bye" Luna said and left the room.  
  
Harry was alone again. Just him and Hedwig.  
  
He heard that Hermione was crying and screaming.  
  
Harry jumped up from the bed. Ran down the stairs and saw Hermione laying down on the floor with hundred of tears in her eye's.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked her. She didn't answer. She just start crying more.  
  
Then Harry saw Lupin, Harry ran over to Lupin.  
  
"Why is Hermione crying?" Harry asked him about.  
  
"Sorry Harry" Lupin said  
  
"For what?" Harry said  
  
Lupin followed him to the next room.  
  
"SIRIUS, SIRIUS!!!!" Harry Screamed.  
  
Harry had tears in his eye's.  
  
He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Who did this" Harry said.  
  
"Bellatrix" Lupin said with a little voice.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry cried  
  
"I don't know Harry" Lupin said  
  
"Im gonna kill her" Harry cried. 


End file.
